


That One with the Dog

by messier51



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog Balthazar, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up with a familiar-feeling weight in the bed next to him, but it's not his pet dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One with the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120363098700/that-one-with-the-dog) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "That one with the dog."
> 
> (This one's not that great at being a trope subversion, but it's still part of the prompt series.)

Castiel isn’t fully awake but he’s got a mouth full of hair and a warm weight on top of him.

Which is sweet, and it’s comfortable, but Baltie knows he’s not allowed on the bed.

Which is why Cas pushes the giant body of warmth off himself while mumbling,   
“Down, Balthazar,” in his sternest groggy voice.

Just a little before his brain clicks into place that the bed is a little too firm to be his bed, and the weight on top of him is not quite hairy enough to be his dog, and it certainly doesn’t smell like Baltie at all.

“Down?” hums the voice against Cas’ sternum, “I could go down. Is Balthazar the lover you spurned for me last night?” There’s laughter in the voice and the greengold eyes that Cas can barely see through morning haze.

“Mmmmnnnnggghhm,” Cas supplies helpfully, closing his eyes again and shaking his head. “Balth is m’dog. Thought you were him….but you’re not.”

Dean is laughing so hard by the time Cas finishes grumbling that he almost does fall off the bed.

“Okay, I see how it is. I’ll go make coffee first.” Dean leans over the bed and sticks his cold nose up against Cas’ ear, and whispers, “then more sex?”

Cas shivers and stretches his arms up along the headboard of the bed. As far as reasons to wake up go, those aren’t so bad, he supposes.


End file.
